


Into Eternity

by Raserus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raserus/pseuds/Raserus
Summary: Where it all began, in an age long forgotten.  A demon and a young woman are bound by fate, set to walk the path into eternity together.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Kudos: 95





	1. Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to set the stage for my soulmate AU for a while, and piece it all together with the beginning of Akali and Evelynn's relationship. Hopefully you guys enjoy it! Not sure how many chapters we'll have. We'll see what happens.

The soft chirping of birds filled the air, tweeting and singing their songs of the early morning. Spring had well arrived, the morning holding a chill amidst the promises of warmth the rising sun gave. “Rise and shine, Akali!” A warm but loud voice cut through, ruining her sleep. Blearily, an azure eye cracked open, and the girl struggled to sit up. “Do I gotta?” Her low whine rose up, hand moving to rub at her eyes, but no response came. Her father was already gone.

Rising up from her futon, she shoved her blankets off her legs. Ever the messy woman, she didn’t even give it consideration to fix. Once on her feet, she padded to a stand at the far side of the room, then promptly snagged a small cloth and some soap, washing up as necessary. Though the water from the basin was on the cold side, it was refreshing, and helped to wake her up.

Eventually, her wild black hair was combed, though she couldn’t do too much with it. It was a monster to deal with, and so she pulled it back tight and simply slapped a clasp in it. A rough, spiky ponytail was her result. “Good enough,” she muttered to herself. 

A change of clothes was in order, a simple off white and brown outfit that was fairly baggy, top sleeveless, with simple pants covering her lower half. She was leagues from a traditional woman, that was certain, but it was fairly well accepted these days.

Once she slipped into her sandals, Akali made sure to hide a kunai or two in the large sash that served as a belt before finally making her way outside. By now, the sun was a bit higher, and there was a small hustle and bustle on the little farm she lived on. Nearby, various men and women were cleaning and maintaining the dojo, while a vast majority of the rest went about their own duties elsewhere.

“Akali! Good morning, dear. Help me feed the chickens, before you go to help at the dojo?”

Turning, she smiled off to the side at her mother. “Sure.”

She gathered up a basket of feed and scraps, moving to help throw it about, eliciting excited squawks and bocks from the multitude of birds. It made her giggle quietly, though something made her skin crawl after a short time and she lifted her head, eyes snapping about the area. Akali could have sworn something was watching her. The chickens suddenly spooked and took off, hiding in their coop.

The hair on the back of her neck rose, and tingles spread across her skin, giving rise to gooseflesh. After finding nothing, she shook her head, finishing up. It wasn’t long before she made a dash to the dojo, finally able to start in on a lesson that had just begun.

“Kind of you to join us.”  
  
A sheepish grin formed, and she waved. “Apologies, Master Shen. Chores called before all else.” The mountain of a man gave an understanding nod, before gesturing for her to take her place. “Match up.”  
  
Akali paired with another girl, around her height, and the two went at it. Their kicks and jabs flowed, but with careful precision, they blocked one another perfectly. They moved effortlessly around one another, never once harming the other. That wasn’t the point of a spar, this was just to train, and this was an artform. She felt so alive during moments like these. It seemed like they had just started, when Shen's voice cut through.

“Good work! That’s all for today.”

Her eyes blinked rapidly… What? Really? Had it really been a full session? Oh, how time flew. Thanking her lucky stars that he didn’t have them end in meditation today, she gave a bow to her partner and headed out. The day drew on and chores were done to completion, until finally, the sun settled behind the trees and mountains, casting shadows across the land.

After scarfing a healthy meal, she said brief goodbyes and went for a walk. Her arms came up, folding behind her head as she went, being careful to stick to the well worn path. Straying too far was dangerous here, many unknowns lurked in the woods. Rumors of trickster vastaya, wild animals, bandits... Master Shen had instilled it in them all since they were young to exercise extreme caution, and don’t venture far without a well armed group.

She didn’t remember it being this dangerous when she was younger, but now? It seemed like it was all going to pot. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she worried for the little ones in the village.

A rustle nearby caught her attention, and very quickly, those arms dropped, hands going for her kunai. In the dim light, she saw a head peep out. It was an almost adorable looking young woman. Her hair was black, stripes on her face, with black fuzzy ears lifted high, and golden eyes that seemed to glow. Gradually she relaxed, deciding to not grab the weaponry, and let her arms fall to her sides.

The vastaya smiled pleasantly. “Look at you, wandering all alone. Not the best decision, but I wager you already knew that.” She giggled quietly. “I’m Ahri, and who might you be?”  
  
“Akali… Akali Tethi, of the Kinkou village.”

She stepped out of the foliage and onto the path, dressed in ornate red and white clothing. Behind her, numerous grey tails flicked about. “Oh shit! The rumors were true… You do exist, I can’t believe it!” Akali was torn between fear and excitement. No one in her village had ever encountered a vastaya!

Ahri was quite patient, letting her get that out of her system before speaking again. It did get a soft giggle out of her, though. “Indeed. This has been my territory for quite some time,” she began. “Your village and its people have never caused me any problems since they settled here. You’re a good and honorable sort. Because of that, I feel inclined to let you know there’s a danger lurking in these woods that threatens you, and everyone you care about.”

The smile she wore eventually took a turn, fading into something more serious. “Do not seek out this being alone. I can sense the fierceness in you, and that would surely get you killed. I’m not quite sure even I could be a match for it.” She hummed. “Be wary of the shadows.”

Nodding her head, Akali swallowed audibly. “I’ll… I’ll be very careful. Thank you for the warning, Ahri. Please, travel safely.”

With a smile and a wink, the gumiho was gone in the blink of an eye. She stood there before suddenly bursting with excitement. “Oh, that was so COOL!” The young woman pumped a fist in the air, heart going a mile a minute. It took another moment before the gravity of the situation settled in.

There was something dangerous out there. Regarding the forest warily, she turned back toward her village, returning home with the last rays of the sun guiding her way… Akali didn’t venture home first, though. No, she opted to burst straight into the dojo.

“Master Shen!”

The man jumped, almost dropping his dinner, absolutely startled. If she hadn’t been so pumped up, she might have taken pride in that. “I was walking the path outside the village and I met a vastaya and she warned me about a danger in the shadows and--!” Her mouth ran faster than a raging river. Holding up a hand, Shen silenced her. “Calm yourself, Akali. Try again.”

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and started over. “I was out walking after dinner, and a vastaya popped out of the woods. Told me about a danger that was lurking out there, to be wary of the shadows.” Her expression went from one of excitement, to fear.

“She said even she wasn’t sure she could fend it off. She likes us, so she gave me a warning.”

He rubbed his chin, humming lowly. “Did she share with you her name?” Akali blinked. “Oh! Yeah, her name’s Ahri. Looked like a gumiho from the old drawings in your books.” His eyes closed and he nodded. “Ahri. I haven’t seen her in a very long time.” Blinking wildly, Akali moved to sit beside Shen. 

“You know her?!” 

Shaking his head, he hummed. “I do not personally know her, no. When I was young, I found her stuck in an enchanted trap. A hunter had been through a few days previous, seeking to capture and enslave any vastaya he could find for profit. Nobles always paid high dollar for them.” Now, Shen sighed softly, looking to the wide-eyed young woman. “I set her free, and let her be on her way.” One large hand settled on her shoulder as their eyes met. “Be wary of her, Akali. She is a very powerful and very dangerous being. While she is friendly, it seems, for now… It is never a bad idea to tread carefully and exercise caution. Always remember that.” 

After a moment, he grunted. “I will look into the matter of her warning.”

Nodding slowly, she hopped back up to her feet.

“Thank you, Master.” A beat passed. “Oh, and I appreciate you not hitting me over the head with a stick for barging in, by the way.”

A light chuckle escaped him.

“You are not free of consequence yet, young one. We will be sparring partners tomorrow.”

“Aw, darn it!”


	2. The Connection

The days had come and gone, and Akali idly rubbed at the sore spot that lingered on the back of her head. Shen tagged her with a stick right on her undercut, leaving a bit of a welt. The old man was a jerk, sometimes… Though, she supposed she did deserve it.

The setting sun was once more casting shadows over the land, and she sat atop a hill that overlooked the village. It was a fair clip away, maybe a mile or two. It was a place of solitude, one she liked to visit to think. All she could hear was nature around her, and that was perhaps one of her most favorite things.

Time slipped away, slowly but surely, and the spring night soon bit into her skin. Sitting upright very quickly, she made a snort. “Oh, damn it… I fell asleep. Who does that, sitting up! Ugh!” Quickly, Akali hopped to her feet and leapt off the rock that served as her spot of choice. “It’s so dark… Oh, this is not good,” she muttered, glancing around warily. As she descended the hill, the glow of the village disappeared behind the tree line, and she did her utmost to find the path from memory. The moonlight was hardly bright enough, just a waning crescent at the moment.

“Shit.”

As she cursed and searched, that familiar feeling hit her. The hair on the back of her neck rose again, body immediately breaking out in gooseflesh. She chalked it up to the chilly air, and that was her first mistake. Akali ignored her gut, when she should have listened more keenly.

In the darkness, she just barely made out a vague shape. Shadows seemed to twist, playing havoc with her mind, and she continued toward it. Eventually, it looked to be the shape of a woman…? She was knelt down on the ground, actively doing something. Despite Akali traversing with the grace of a bison, she hadn’t noticed her.

“Hey! It’s not safe to be out here, there’s all sorts of dangers--”

Her words were cut off when the shape snapped toward her suddenly. Amber eyes blazed in the shadows, and as inhuman growling filled her ears, Akali couldn’t feel her body. Could this be another vastaya? She raised her hands, showing she was no threat. “Hey, hey. I’m not gonna hurt you or anything. I’m, uh. I’m really sorry to disturb you, you looked lost for a moment but… Clearly, you aren’t.”

The figure rose up and strode forward, slowly shedding that feral nature that had initially presented itself, and Akali could just barely make out a curvy feminine shape. She lacked clothing, and shadows seemed to swirl around her. Very carefully, she kept her eyes trained on the amber ones that seemed to bore into her soul. “No,” the entity started, voice low and smooth, “I am very much not lost. In fact, I am exactly where I need to be. As are you, it seems.” There was amusement that touched that voice, and it gave Akali chills.

“What’s your name? I’m Akali. I live in the village.”  
  
A brow raised, and she swore she glimpsed a flash of fangs. “I am Evelynn,” she purred softly. “Evelynn! Nice to meet you. Are you hungry at all, or anything? I think we have some leftover rice, dried fish, and persimmons.” It took everything in her to steel her nerves, to converse with this being, because she was very sure that this was the danger Ahri warned her about. Perhaps, if she were nice enough… She wouldn’t get killed. 

“I might even be able to sneak a cup or two of sake, if you want something other than water.”

Soft lilting laughter escaped Evelynn.

“You’re so sweet, darling… I must refuse, though. I don’t crave that, I crave something… More.”

A light but nervous chuckle escaped her. “Ah, well… We’re not nobility, so we don’t have the _really_ good stuff. I’m sorry about that.” There was a glint of teeth again. “Oh, what a shame that is.” They stood, eyes locked on one another. A maelstrom raged in Evelynn’s head at this moment, all of her desires and instincts urged her to strike and take everything this sweet girl had to offer… But something else, deeper than all of that, made her stay still.

“If you’re alright out here, I guess… I guess I’ll go.”

Evelynn held out a hand, with shadowed fingers curved into gleaming pink claws. Pink flames erupted from her head, and finally she could gaze upon her in all of her pale glory. “Let me guide you to the road, it’s the least I can do, darling.”

It was the craziest thing Akali had done, putting her hand in Evelynn’s. When their skin touched, every ounce of fear left her. It felt right, it felt good. Part of her didn’t want to let go. “Okay. That’d be great, thank you.”

Quietly, the two made their way through that swath of forest. Evelynn took her to the road, true to her word, where dim lanterns lit the way. Pausing, Akali shifted to look at her. “Will you be in the area long?”

Laughter escaped her, her flames flaring with her amusement.

“Mm, just come back this way. I’ll find you.”

Those amber eyes blazed in the night, white pupils blown wide. Gradually, long snaking appendages formed, manifesting themselves from between her shoulder blades. They lashed through the air aggressively, manifesting her inner turmoil as their sharp edges cut through the air.

“I’m shocked, Eve. You didn’t kill her.”

Immediately, her eyes narrowed, pupils shifting into slits as she focused on the vastaya leaning against a tree. “After all this time, is the demon becoming soft?” There came a hiss, and a lasher whipped out, just barely missing Ahri’s head as she moved a step to the side. Tree bark went splintering into the night. “Watch yourself, gumiho.”

The demon turned, form rippling before vanishing into shadow. Ahri giggled and zipped after her. Her trail led to the site of the initial encounter, and all amusement was drained upon the sight of something in the undergrowth.

A young man, turn asunder. Blood covered the forest floor, as did shreds of his clothing. “Oh Evelynn, what have you done…” Lifting a hand, blue fire swirled to life and encompassed the body, steadily burning it and all evidence of the act. “May your soul find peace, your end was undeserved.” Her voice murmured softly, long tails flicking slowly.

Soon she could feel eyes on her, and she glanced up, ears pinning back. “Why do you care so, gumiho? The humans are not worth your concern.” Now she snorted in return. “ _You_ seemed awful concerned about not killing the girl. Why do you suddenly care about one human? Not worth it, your words,” she said pointedly. Evelynn bared her teeth, head shifting to the side.

“I don’t know.”  
  
“You… Don’t… Know? That’s absolutely a first.”

A low and irritated growl escaped the demon, who now stood not but a few feet away, arms folded across her chest. “It felt like something had a hold of my very being, rooting me in place. Everything screamed to kill her, yet… Something _else_ told me not to. I’ve never experienced such before.”   
  
Ahri’s ears flicked and suddenly her eyes widened. “Ohh, I think I might just know what it is. Mm, I don’t think I’ll share with you just yet, though. Get to know the girl, tell me what you feel after.” The woman grinned, her numerous tails flicking excitedly behind her as she watched Evelynn’s face twist into a snarl. “Oh, by the way... Don’t kill the people here. You’re in my territory, and I will defend it.” The vastaya’s voice dropped low and dangerous, her golden eyes flashing.   
  
This elicited a scoff from the demon, eyes rolling. “Very well, you temperamental mongrel. I won’t hurt any more of your precious villagers. I suppose I’ll just have to prey on the bandits.” Her nose wrinkled, and Ahri giggled. “Their agony tastes so very sour. Not my favorite, but I suppose it’ll do.”

With a soft hum, Ahri turned and made her way off into the forest. “Take care, Evelynn~ I’ll be seeing you around.” She watched the fox-tailed woman go, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. Flowing into the shadows, she took off in her own direction. Several camps of bandits fell that night, and survivors that managed to flee would speak of a beautiful woman that charmed them all, and soon after tore them asunder.

Back at the village, Akali didn’t sleep. She couldn’t, because try as she might, she couldn’t clear her head. The woman in the woods was all her mind could wrap around, and sleep was kept at bay because of it. When their hands touched, the feeling that raced through her felt absolutely unreal. Did she charm her? Is that why she couldn’t sleep? Akali rolled over on her futon, pressing her face into the thin bedding to let out a muffled groan.

She didn’t know when sleep took her, but she knew she didn’t sleep long enough. The sun was glaring in through the cracks of her shuttered window, and a voice calling loudly was a lot more shrill to her than it actually was. “Akali! If I have to call for you one more time, I’m going to beat you with a broom! It’s time to get up!”

With a quiet groan, she pushed herself up and rose from her comfortable spot. She went about her daily routine of washing, brushing her hair, getting dressed, and made her way out to eat whatever leftovers remained from the morning. Hungrily, she devoured the rice and dried meat, as if it were the best on the planet.

Her chores were done quickly, despite the fact she felt undead. The chickens didn’t bolt this time, and actually persisted, happily eating up every bit of feed she tossed to them. For a moment, she knelt down with a small smile, sitting amongst them. When the food was gone, they grew curious about her and came close, little heads tilting and clucking away. Some of them hunkered down to lay near her, and she reached out, letting a hand slip over their backs.

The smooth and soft initial touch reminded her of the woman’s hand. Worrying her lower lip, she sighed quietly, eyes sliding shut as she moved to bury her face in her hands. “This isn’t gonna let go until I can see her again, is it?” Akali’s head turned, speaking directly to one of the birds. A big rooster, one she affectionately and perhaps a bit morbidly, called Soup. “What do you think, big guy? Am I losing my mind?”

He promptly crowed right in her ear. That was really dang loud, and for a moment she cringed.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
